


Waste

by Wanheda_Leksa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Anya (the 100) - Freeform, Minor Raven Reyes, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanheda_Leksa/pseuds/Wanheda_Leksa
Summary: Clarke and Lexa were supposed to be childhood sweethearts, one misunderstanding in college led to their downfall. Will they get back what they lost? Or would it all have been a waste…
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Waste

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry if this is a mess literally wrote this in an hour about 5 minutes ago will reread and correct it later on.
> 
> Still haven’t started to carry on my other fix but there’s no school or job to weigh me down for a couple months so it should be getting back on track soon hopefully. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this hopefully not a mess one shot

Lexa knew she wasn’t very easy to get along with, being stoic and cold since before she could remember, creating disastrous scenarios in her own mind to destroy her own happiness. She tried hard to think why someone the complete opposite of her would want to be friends with her.  _ Clarke Griffin _ , literally everyone loved her, but what wasn’t there to love about her, she was a bubbly ray of sunshine, nice and too optimistic for her age of 6 years old.

_ It all started when Lexa was 7, she didn’t realise she’d be meeting the one and only person she’d ever fall in love with. Not this little Lexa, so when Clarke quite literally tackled her into the dirt one day at lunch trying to save a snail let’s just say Lexa wasn’t impressed whatsoever. She looked at the offender who dared to lay her on her ass like this and the rage in her died when she was met with watery blue eyes. It took her awhile to realise the blonde had a scrape on her knee, sacrificing herself to save a snail that eventually got stood on by someone else. Lexa stood then held her hand out to the small blonde, a few kids looked around waiting for her to beat the poor girl, but instead- _

_ “I’m Lexa”  _

_ “Hi Lessa, I’m Clarke you nearly stoods on this snail see” the sma- Clarke said pointing to the ground. Lexa was about to correct her pronunciation of her name but saw a few teeth missing that would explain her mishap.  _

_ “I’ll take you to the nurse let’s go” she wiggled her fingers at the other girl, hand still outstretched.  _

_ “Ok we best friends now” The other girl said with no room to refuse grabbing the older girls hand and pulling her out of her shock at Clarke’s words.  _

_ “Wha- best friend no what- Clarke-“ she tried to protest only to be cut off every time, what she didn’t know then was on that very day she fell for Clarke Griffin.  _

Snapping out of her flashback Lexa quickly looked around the tour bus and carried on playing her game, quickly wiping her eyes before the unshod tears fell. She shouldn’t do this to herself again, she’d like to know what’s bringing these memories back up but she knows why, she doesn’t even know why she wrote a few songs about  _ her, _ not that anyone but her and Anya would know that they are anyway. The bus comes to a stop with one glance out the window she sees some eyes she hasn’t seen for a very long time, eyes she’d know till the end of time, eyes she hasn’t seen since freshman year in college.

_ Lexa ran back to the dorm and sat on her bed with silent tears falling down her cheeks, it didn’t take long for someone to start banging on the door, she knew who it was.  _

_ “LEX! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE OPEN THE DOOR!” She knew she couldn’t ignore them, this person knew her just as well as Lexa herself. She wiped the tears and hoped it didn’t look noticeable that she was just crying.  _

_ “What Clarke? You have a key this is OUR dorm you know that right?”  _

_ “Yea but I didn’t bring my key seeing as we went to Bells party together and I thought we’d be coming back together, plus the door was locked” The other girl shrugged.  _

_ “What are you doing here? It’s only like 11” _

_ “Well Raven said you ran out of the party suddenly so I came here to check on you” Clarke said taking a step closer to Lexa, the other girl took a step back and ignored the flash of hurt flick through Clarke’s eyes. If the blonde came any closer she’d definitely see that she had been crying. _

_ “Well nothing’s wrong so you can go back to the party now Clarke” she snapped walking over to her bed again.  _

_ “Oh, how about I stay and we could-“  _

_ “Clarke just go back to the fucking party with Finn!” She cut the younger girl off, _

_ “What” Lexa could both see and hear the hurt in Clarke’s voice. “Lexa you know nothing has ever or will ever happen with Finn” _

_ “Just go back to the fucking party with Finn” She repeated with more venom. “Kissing him realllly shows how much something won’t ever happen with him! If you didn’t want to be with me you could’ve said so instead of kissing someone else!”  _

_ “Lex baby I didn’t even kiss him! You know this why are you-“ _

_ Lexa couldn’t hear a word the other girl was saying, she knew it was a misunderstanding on her part. She could feel herself slipping into her old ways she needed to leave now before she hurt the other girl even more. Without another word Lexa grabbed her coat and walked out of the dorm ignoring Clarkes shouts for her to stay.  _

She was abruptly pulled out of her own head once more when Anya slapped her on the face. 

“Ouch! What the fuck Anya!?” She exclaimed holding her face. 

“Don’t what the fuck Anya me! You were just standing there like a weirdo looking at the door for 5 minutes!” 

“Then why didn’t you jus-“ 

“Kid I literally said your name and shook you 100 times but it didn’t work. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing An” the younger girls voice cracking at the end of her sentence. Anya’s demeanour softened immediately. 

“Hey hey kid it’s going to be fine, now let’s get your butt out of here and onto that stage”

  
  


“Hey guys! Thank you so much for being here tonight I appreciate every single one of you that have turned up to my closing stage here in my hometown Polis. This will be my final song for tonight but once again thank you and I fucking love every single one of you guys!” She finished off getting cheers in response. 

She looked out at the crowd and saw those same eyes once again, they put her in a trance without realising it she had already started strumming her guitar. 

**_Was I more than it’s worth or will_ **

**_You see my name and I’ll fade?_ **

**_Pitch my camp in your mind_ **

**_Sat by the fire, behind your eyes_ **

_ Lexa knew she shouldn’t have come to this party, there was just something in the back of her head telling her it was a bad idea. But when Clarke pouted at her and begged there was no way she could say no.  _

**_And I’ll look through them just_ **

**_Once or twice but I might see_ **

**_Something I don’t like..._ **

****

_ But right now at this moment? Lexa only wished she would be able to say no to Clarke Griffin, because right now this moment it felt like her heart and lungs were being torn from her.  _

**_Like your hand in his shirt_ **

**_entwined in cotton his loving smirk_ **

Lexa was still looking directly at her, at Clarke while she sang she was only partly thankful that there wasn’t enough lighting to show where she was looking. She could just faintly see the tears falling down the other girls face and only hoped that she didn’t mirror that look. 

**_Losing my way, ohh_ **

**_Seeing your name, but I’ll be fine yeah_ **

_ She saw Clarke looking up at Finn, her hand resting on his chest playing with his shirt, she remembers everything so vividly. Remembers Finn gazing down at her with a smirk, not the playboy kind of ones but a loving one, she remembers him slowly leaning down and Clarke not doing anything to avoid it.  _

**_Yeah yeah yeah_ **

**_Yeah yeah yeah_ **

**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_ **

_ She could only watch as Clarke brought her hand to his cheek to bring him closer, sealing their lips together, never noticing the tears falling down her own face. She could only watch as they pulled away and Clarke giggled resting her forehead on his. She left without another word.  _

**_(No worries) Losing my way, ohh_ **

**_(Did I come again dressed out like a shame? Cloudy)_ **

**_Seeing your name_ **

**_(Eyes are but a pain, roses in my veins, sorry)_ **

**_but I’ll be fine yeah (no worries)_ **

_ She thought back to what Clarke said as she was storming off “I- Lexa that wasn’t what you think I pushed him away I promise Lexa please!”  _

**_Yeah yeah yeah (no worries)_ **

**_Yeah yeah yeah (no worries)_ **

**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_ **

_ Lexa knew now what she saw wasn’t what really happened, sitting in her car at some park she knows she only saw what she wanted to happen.  _

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh_ **

_ She wanted a reason to not be good enough for Clarke.  _

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_ **

_ Lexa remembers seeing Clarke talking to Finn, nothing flirtatious in her actions. _

**_Oh-oh-oh-ooh_ **

_ She remembers him leaning towards the blonde and watching her give him a little shove before walking over to Octavia.  _

**_Oh-oh-ooh_ ** _. _

_ Unfortunately she became a victim to her own mind games, creating a misunderstanding that wasn’t necessary.  _

**_Oh-oh-oh-ooh_ **

Looking at those blue eyes she knows with all her heart that the girl still loves her, even with the hurt she caused by disappearing for years. She only hopes it’s not too late to repair the damage caused. 

Still looking at the eyes of the girl she fell for years before she understood what love was she made her way over to the blonde grabbing the phone out of her hand she probably forgot she was holding. Grabbing a permanent marker from one of the guards she wrote something she only wished she had the guts to say out loud. She gives the phone back to her and walks away. 

_ “I still love you”  _ Clarke looks at the words on her phone case, smiling a broken smile, she turns it on and sees that Lexa left her number.  _ Maybe we can fix this, fix us _ she thinks to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song; Waste by BROCKHAMPTON


End file.
